metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord Xale
Wow, awesome picture. Would it be rude to ask where you got it from? Metroidhunter32 23:31, 26 June 2008 (UTC) info box I've got a problem. I am trying to get a info box on my user page but I used the character info box (removed the tag) and only about half of the things that showed up with it are there when I preview and I can't put on anything additional. Could you please tell me what I have to do to get it like yours? Metroidhunter32 02:02, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Allright, it took some time but here it is: an infobox example! Feel free to copy, paste, and edit anything you feel like! This is here to help anyone who needs help on this whole info box thing. Lord Xale 02:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding your recent edits If you are going to make an example infobox, please place it in your userspace, not in the article space, nor the template or project spaces. In addition, you made 10 edits to your userpage in the space of an hour. Please preview your edits, and try to make as few edits to a page at a time as could be avoided. Administrators have to patrol every individual edit that a non-administrator makes, and it keeps recent changes clean. The first note, creating pages in a namespace they don't belong in, is blockable, however, making strings of edits to one page in a short space of time is not. To prevent this from happening, I have had various pages' edit windows open for several minutes, sometimes hours, previewing and checking edits to make sure that I have added/modified/removed everything I wanted to add/modify/remove and making sure I made no mistakes before committing the change. Of course, sometimes it is unavoidable, such as reverting vandalism strings, but that simply doesn't happen often here. I would recommend you read some our policies and some of the linked Wikipedia pages in the welcome message below to familiarize yourself the the wiki's rules and guidelines. One quick note: If there is no policy page on Wikitroid regarding something, then we generally follow the Wikipedia policy on that topic. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Lord Xale, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Only guy in US I made that edit when we were two weeks in to summer vacation (As in Texas) and most likley everyone was on vacation. Metroidhunter32